Solar energy has seen rapid advances in technology and usage in recent years.
In some implementations, solar (photo-voltaic (PV)) panels are mounted on southern facing roofs. For example, in a typical gable roof in which two portions of the roof angle downward from a roof peak, a solar panel may be placed on the portion of the roof that is most southern facing. This panel may be secured to the roof by directly or indirectly bolting the panel to the roofing structure. When secured, there is very little (if any) spacing between the solar panel and the roof.
In certain types of roofs, however, it is not possible to mount a panel to the roof with little or no space between the panel and the roof. For example, a roof may contain mechanical equipment, pipers, ventilation, chimneys, etc. that are already mounted on the roof. As another example, space on the roof may be configured for recreations, such as by having a deck mounted thereon.
Accordingly, new structures and methods for supporting solar panels are desirable.